Dulce tentacion
by IdiotandProud
Summary: Myou es la hermana menor de Shura, una chica de 17 años y exorcista al igual que su hermana. Myou ira a la academia Cruz Verdadera para ayudar a su hermana pero siempre tiene que haber un problema, y ese problema se llama: Amaimon
1. Introduccion de personaje

Bueno lectores, les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi primer fiction de Blue exorcist, aqui les presento a mi OC  
Espero que es guste este historia, como siempre acepto cualquier comentario que tengan, solo dejen un review

Atte: IdiotandProud

* * *

Introducción de personaje

**Myou**

**Edad:** 18 años

**Color de cabello: **Rojo cobrizo

**Color de ojos:** Morados (iguales a su hermana)

**Tipo de cuerpo:** Femenina con perfectas curvas y modestos pechos copa B, largas piernas, un estómago tonificado y brazos fuertes

**Personalidad: **Myou es una persona muy amable, pero tratándose de asuntos importantes es muy seria, es muy leal a las personas que han ganado su confianza y a veces arriesga su vida por salvarlos. Es social, inteligente y simpática, es muy fácil hacerse amiga de ella. Admira a su hermana mayor

Ya conocen a los demás personajes: Amaimon, Mephisto, Rin, Yukio, Shura, Sheimi, etc…


	2. Capitulo 1: Una llamada de ayuda

**A/n:Hola lectores, este es el comienzo de mi Fiction, espero que les guste y dejen su review con consejos, comentarios, lo que sea y gracias por leer.  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Blue Exorcist no me pertencen, le petenecen a Kazue Kato, solo me pertenece el Oc y la historia  
**

* * *

Capítulo 1:  
"Una llamada de ayuda"

_**Myou*POV***_

Estaba caminando en las tranquilas calles de Japón, disfrutando la noche, era muy fresca, pensaba en mi hermana, hace mucho que no la he visto, la última vez fue cuando me gradué como meister en Dragón y Caballero, pero estoy en la misma fase que mi hermana: superior de primera clase, estaba en una misión de unos duendes que estaban molestando a una familia, ahora estaba regresando a casa. Era muy aburrido solo tratar con estos pequeños demonios pero mi hermana nunca me quiere poner retos más grandes, "no quiere arriesgar mi vida", desde pequeña ha sido sobreprotectora conmigo pero no me puedo quejar, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, pero espero que algún día me tenga confianza y me deje ocupar un situación mayor, creo que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, en ese momento comenzó a vibrar mi celular, mire el número y sonreí, era mi hermana

**-Hola, Shura-** Me recargue en una pared para hablar

**-Hola hermanita, necesito tu ayuda-** Su tono era muy serio

**-En que te puedo ayudar?-** Comencé a jugar con una de mis dagas, conozco a mi hermana, esto era muy enserio

**-Myou necesito que vengas a la academia, tengo otra misión así que necesito que seas mentora de Rin Okumura, el hijo de Satanás-** Al escuchar las últimas palabras me corte con mi daga y deje escapar un gemido de doler**-Que pasa?! Te Lastimaste?!-**

**-No importa, ¿hijo de Satanás?-** Mire mi herida, era un poco profunda pero con una venda se puede curar

**-Si… Veras….-** Mi hermana me conto todo, en especial que Rin estaba teniendo problemas con sus llamas y que mientras ella este fuera necesita que yo lo entrene

**-*suspiro* Esta bien hermana, ire –**

Esta dio una risa de felicidad**- Pero antes necesitas hablar con Mephisto-**

**-Está bien-**

Se escucharon algunas voces al otro lado del audífono, entre ellas la de mi hermana, hasta que escuche esa voz tan peculiar que conozco, Mephisto **–Myou, tiempo sin hablar-**

**-Es lo mismo que digo y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?-**

**-Veras, querida Myou, como te acaba decir tu hermana ella tiene misión y te dejara en cargo de Rin, un chico único pero además necesito que seas maestra de tamer, ya que tu hermana dirige esa clase y no tenemos más maestros, necesito que tu ocupes ese lugar-**

**-Bueno, será interesante dar clases de tamer-**

**-Además de eso, necesito que seas muy responsable al cuidar a Rin, veras él es mi "secretito" y no queremos que lo sepan todos, ¿verdad?-**

**-Si está bien, ¿y cuando tengo que estar en la academia?**

**-Mañana en la mañana-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** De lo sorprendida que estaba me separe de la pared, ¿Cómo demonios esperan que vaya de un día para otro a otra cuidad con mis cosas?

Se escuchó la risa de Mephisto, algo tiene planeado**- Myou no te preocupes, tengo todo preparado, ahora mismo en tu casa mis trabajadores están recogiendo algunas de tus cosas..-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Comencé a correr hacia mi casa, ahí tenía mi espada demoniaca y no podía dejar que nadie la tocara

**-Como te decía, tu hermana ira mañana por ti en mi limosina y no te preocupes sobre tu espada, aquí la tengo entre mis manos-**

Deje de correr al escuchar eso, nadie pero nadie ha tocado mis espada, bueno solo mi hermana pero de ahí en adelante nadie **-¿Co-cómo?-**

Se escuchó la voz de mi hermana gritando: "Como se te ocurre decirle eso?" "Idiota, se va a poner como loca"

**-Myou, no te preocupes hermanita, este IDIOTA-** marco muy bien el idiota-**No tienes tu espada, yo la tengo en su funda-**

Sentí un gran peso desprenderse de mi**-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana?-**

**-Así es hermanita, hasta mañana-** La llamada termino y guarde mi celular en mi pantalón, esto va a ser una gran aventura


	3. Capitulo2: Bienvenida

**Hola lectores! Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de dulce tentacion, espero que lo disfruten y dejen su review ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 2:  
"Bienvenida a la Academia"

**Myou*POV***

Estaba tirada en mi cama, durmiendo cómodamente hasta que la bocina de un auto me hizo saltar del susto, caí al piso sobre mi trasero, me levante sobando mi trasero, había sido una caída muy dura, me acerque a la ventana de mi cuarto para ver el idiota que me había despertado y justamente era Shura que me saludaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, corrí hacia el baño y me vestí con unos pantalones negros, una blusa roja que me llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo, una chaqueta negro y mis converse de botita rojos, recogí mi cabello en un moño improvisado y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, tome mi mochila con algunas cosas y salí de mi casa, camine hacia la limosina donde se encontraba mi hermana recargada y la abrace, la extrañaba mucho

**-Hola hermanita-** Shura me había correspondido el abrazo

**-Hola, ¿ya nos vamos?-** Esta asintió y entramos a la limosina, en ella estaba Mephisto

**-Hola Mephi-**Ese era el sub nombre que la había puesto

**-Myou, años sin verte-** Mephisto estaba con su típico atuendo tan "llamativo"

**-Desde mi graduación-**

**-Claro, perdón por venir por ti a tan tempranas horas pero era necesario, no queremos que los estudiantes pierdan un día de clases-** De la nada aprecio una taza de té a su lado y comencé a beber de ella

**-Myou, como acaba de decir Mephisto, hoy mismo comenzaras como maestra, eso significa que llegando a la academia yo me tengo que ir, el miedoso cuatro ojos ..-**

Interrumpí a mi hermana**- ¿Miedoso cuatro ojos?-**

Mephi fue el que contesto**- Shura le ha puesto ese sub nombre al hermano gemelo de Rin, que es Yukio-**

**-Bueno, como decía, antes de que me interrumpieran, él te asignara un cuarto en el departamento abandonado de chicos-**

El resto de la trayectoria hablamos sobre me estadía y las clases que voy a informar y bla bla bla, también me dieron algunas llaves, una es para ir directamente al salón que daría clases, otra a la oficina de Mephi, a mi cuarto, la tienda de exorcistas, entre otras cosas; en la trayectoria Mephi me dio un poco información de Rin y sobre su poder, Shura me recordó muchas veces que tenía que cuidarlo, cuando menos lo pensé llegamos, me despedí de mi hermana y baje de la limosina con mi mochila y Mephi, en la puerta nos esperaba un chico de ojos azules, cabello café, de algunos 16 años, tenía 3 lunares en la cara, unos lentes y un traje exorcista, el obviamente era Rin

**-Bienvenida a La Academia Cruz Verdadera, yo soy Yukio Okumura-**

Se me hizo raro que solo me diera la bienvenida ai así que mire hacia mi lado derecho y ya no estaba Mephi, ¿Dónde demonios se metio?**-Umm, gracias, yo soy Myou Kirigakure, mi hermana me hablado de ti, ¿miedoso cuatro ojos?-** Lo siguiente que mire fue a Yukio con una vena saltándole en la frente, obviamente no le gustaba que le digieran así**- Perdón Yukio-**

**-No importa**- Dio un gran suspiro y sonrio**- Ahora, te enseñare tu habitación, ¿acaso no te dieron una llave?-** Asentí y busque en los bolsillos de mi pantalón hasta que la encontré, era más pequeña que las otras**-Bueno, puedes usar esta llave con cualquier puerta, probemos con esta-** Yukio había apuntado a la puerta de la caseta de seguridad de la entrada Norte, me acerque e introduje la llave y la gire, cuando abrí la puerta nos llevó a una habitación, esta tenía una ventana, un escritorio de madera, una cama y un armario, todas mis cosas estaban ahí, hasta mi espada, corrí hasta ella y la abrace, atrás de mi entro Yukio, tomo mi llave y cerró la puerta

**-Umm Yukio, hoy voy a conocer mi protegido?-**

**-Claro que sí, pero ahora mismo debe de estar dormido, son apenas las 5:30 de la mañana-**En ese momento Yukio dio un gran bostezo

**-Yukio, mejor ve a descansar, todavía falta una hora para que empiecen las clases-**

**-No, te tengo que dar un recorrido en las instalaciones-**

**-En la tarde tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso, anda ve a dormir yo voy a desempacar algunas cosas-**

Yukio asintió**-Arigatō Myou, nos vemos en una hora-** Después de eso salió de mi cuarto y todo quedo en silencio

**-Creo que debo empezar a desempacar-** Tome una de las cajas de cartón y lo abrí, este contenía la mayor parte de mi ropa, abrí el armario y comencé a acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, y así se fue la segunda caja que contenía accesorios y zapatos, apenas llevaba 2 cajas de 5 así que decidí dejar las otras tres para después, tome mi espada y la saque de su funda, también tengo una marca como mi hermana en el pecho pero no me gustaba usarla, mi espada era diferente a la suya, la mía era blanca y tenía piedras rojas y hermosas, volví a meterla en su funda y le deje sobre el escritorio, no sé como pero me quite mis converse y me tire en mi cama, meditando lo que voy a tener que hacer estoy días: Cuidar al hijo de Satán y dar clases de tamer: lo bueno de eso es que voy a poder ver a mi espiritó familiar, es una lobo blanco y gigante, con 7 colas, ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos, puede sonar algo espeluznante pero aprecio mucho a ese lobo, y lo malo es que si cuido al hijo de Satán me voy a tener que afrentar a muchos demonios que quieren llevarse a su Joven Amo**-*suspiro* Otra día en el cielo-** me voltee y quede boca abajo y empecé dejarme llevarme por el sueño, eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de descanso, olvidarme de esto y disfrutar el hecho de recién llegar a la academia cruz verdadera


	4. Capitulo 3: Primer día de clases

**Lectores aqui esta, el tercer capitulo!  
Disfrutenlo, me queme el cerebro por crear este capitulo, porfavor dejen su review quiero saber su opinion, es muy importante para mi, si ya se no soy la mejor escritora pero es algo...**

**Idiot and Proud:Gracias por leer!  
Myou: Hola, disclaimer: IdiotandProud no le pertenece Blue Exorcist y sus personajes, solo yo y el trama ^-^  
IAP: Gracias Myou :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:  
"Primer día de clases"**

**Myou*pov***

Me desperté por una voz gritando, me senté en mi cama asustada y miré a mi alrededor, ¿Qué demonios que eso?, rápidamente salí de mi cama y me vestí con unos shorts, una camiseta de botones azul marino de manga corta y mis tenis negros, me mire en el espejo que estaba a un lado de mi escritorio y me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto, después de asegurarme que todo se mirara normal tome mi espada y sabía que esto no me iba a gustar…. Abrí dos botones de mi camiseta y metí mi espada en mi pecho, hace mucho que no lo hacía pero es mejor que traerla siempre en las manos, salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, se escuchaban dos voces, las seguí hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía la cocina y entre, ahí estaba Yukio hablando con otro chico, supongo que era Rin, este era diferente a su hermano, tenía el cabello azul marino, tenía orejas puntiagudas y una….¿cola?, parecía que se acababa de despertar

Me arme de valor y hable**-Hola, buenos días-** Ambos giraron su cabeza hacia mi

**-Buenos días, deseas desayunar?-**Yukio era muy caballeroso

**-Um hola, ¿Quién eres?-** Yukio me miraba de pies a cabezas

Mire a Yukio**-Si por favor-**Este asintió y se levantó, luego mire a Rin**-Vaya forma de tratar a tu nueva temporalmente tutora y maestra-** me senté a su lado- **Soy Myou** **Kirigakure, hermana menor de tu tutora-** Rin se la abrió la boca

**-¿Hermana?-**

**-Así es-** Yukio regreso con mi desayuno**-Arigato!-** Comencé a desayunar, estaba muy delicioso, Rin me hacia una que otra pregunta: ¿Cómo que menor?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?¿Por qué te vas a quedar?

**-Nii-san la estas molestando-**Yukio reprendió a su hermano, este guardo silencio y aproveche el momento para contestarle

**-Gracias Yukio, Rin te contestare todas tus preguntas en clases**- A Rin le brillaron los ojos de felicidad y me tomo del brazo

**-Bueno ya hay que irnos que ya se está haciendo tarde-** Sí que era desesperado, limpie mi boca con un servilleta y agradecí la comida a Yukio

**-Rin, no vamos a llegar tarde tengo una llave que me lleva directamente al salón-** Me pare enfrente de una puerta, supongo que era donde guardan las escobas y todas esas cosas, introduje la llave y abrí la puerta, ambos entramos a un salón donde habían 2 chicas y 4 chicos, todos dejaron de hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo para mirarme, entre con Rin y cerré la puerta, me pare enfrente de la clase y me presente-**Buenos días, sere su maestra de remplazo en Tamer, soy Myou Kirigakure, hermana menor de su maestra, ahora me harían el favor de presentarse cada quien y al final las preguntas-** Me recargue en el escritorio y espere a que alguien se presentara, un chico de cabello café de abajo y rubio de arriba se levantó de su asiento y se presento

**-** **Ryūji Suguro, tengo 16 años y quiero ser Aria y Dragon-** Y así fueron poco a poco los demás, mis alumnos eran: Shiemi Moriyama: Tiene el espiritó de un Green Man, un espiritó muy raro y único, es muy amable; Izumo Kamiki: Tiene dos espíritus zorros, es algo arrogante pero puede ser amigable; Renzo Shima: Lleva un K'rik, quiere ser Aria, tiene el cabello rosa y tiene una rara obsesión con las mujeres, lo descubrí por la forma que me miraba; Konekomaru: Es una persona tímida pero se nota que es muy brillante, al parecer quiere ser Aria; Takara: Me dio algo de miedo, es jodidamente increíble en ventriloquía!, pero es algo misterioso.

**-Bueno, ya que terminamos con las presentaciones, ¿Me tienen alguna pregunta?-** Rin, Sheimi y Bon levantaron su brazo, apunte hacia Bon

**-¿Nos podría decir por qué su hermana dice tener 18 años?-** Al escuchar la pregunta me empecé a reír

**-He vivido tantos años con mi hermana, si lo admito es muy ocurrente, pero negar su edad?, eso es nuevo para mí, yo soy la que tiene 17 y ella tiene 26**- Uno que otro se rieron por mi respuesta** -¿Otra pregunta?-**Rin volvió a levantar brazo**-Rin-**

**-Umm ¿A dónde se fue Shura?-** Todos me vieron y empecé a pensar: Ni yo lo sé, solo sé que es una misión

**-Siendo sincera, no lo sé, lo único que me dijo fue que era una misión importante y que tenía que temporalmente tomar su trabajo y ser tutora de Rin-** Todos asintieron con mi respuesta**-Alguna otra para poder empezar?- **Shima levanto su brazo**- ¿Si?-**

**-También tienes esa marca que tiene su hermana en el abdomen y pecho?-**

**-Sí, pero el mío es morado-**

**-¿Nos los enseñaría?-** Maldito pervertido!, suspire y empecé a desbrochar los botones de debajo de mi camiseta, Konekomaru se sonrojo un poco pero no pase de ahí, solo mostré mi abdomen

**-Ahí esta-** todos miraban atentamente mi marca, después de unos segundos volví a abotonar mi camiseta**- Kamiki, me podrías decir lo que mi hermana les ha enseñado hasta ahora?-** Kamiki asintió y me resumió lo que mi hermana les ha enseñado, era mucho teoría, creo que era tiempo a que se enfrentaran a un demonio, bueno a mi espirito familiar

**-Perfecto, gracias, dejen sus cosas y nos vamos al techo-** Todos me miraron con ojos muy abiertos y con unos cuantos: ¿Qué?

* * *

****En la oficina de Mephisto****

Amaimon estaba sentado en el suelo de la oficina de Mephisto, tenía una paleta en su boca y miraba hacia la pared con aburrimiento completo

**-Nii-san estoy aburrido-** Amaimon lo sin rodeos

Mephisto suspiró**- Por qué no vas a hacer turismo?-**

Amaimon giro hacia el con una mirada aburrida**- Yo lo hice, ya mire todo lo que quería mirar-**

**-Oh si huh- **Mephisto pensó en lo que su hermano menor pudiera hacer. Tenía demasiado papeleo, y no tenía tanta paciencia para soportar los lloriqueos de Amaimon **–No lo sé Amaimon, sal de la oficina y encuentra algo que hacer- **Mephisto empujo a Amaimon afuera de su oficina y cerro con seguro la puerta

Amaimon parpadeo varias veces hasta recuperarse**- Bueno entonces…. Qué hacer?..-** Pateo suavemente sus zapatos contra el suelo alfombrado antes de que una idea apareció en su cabeza**- Ya se! Puedo ir a visitar a Rin. Al fin y al cabo, él es la única persona que es entretenida- **Amaimon comenzó a caminar en busca de su hermano menor

* * *

****Por mientras en el techo de la escuela****

**Myou *pov***

Había llevado a los chicos al techo, no comprendía porque lo hacía pero yo sí: me quería divertir y que ellos también se divirtieran, dibuje un círculo mágico, abrí mi muñeca para dejar gotear un poco de sangre sobre él, he invoque a mi espíritu familiar

**-Espirito fiel, ven y protege las 7 princesas y se el lobo feroz-** Poco a poco el círculo se llenó de neblina pero entonces apareció, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, amaba mi espirito familiar, acaricie su pelaje y me dirigí a mis estudiantes-**Se han de preguntar: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, bueno, hemos venido a divertirnos un poco, van a luchar como equipo contra mi espirito familiar-**

**-Hablas enserio?-** Rin se miraba tan feliz

**-Si pero hay restricciones, por favor no usen muchas oraciones no quiero que lastimen a mi perrito-** Comencé a jugar con el lobo y todos abrieron la boca-**Rin, dame tu espada-**

**-No!-** Rin me paso la espada y abrí mi camiseta, Shima tenía corazones en sus ojos, saque de mi abdomen una espada de madera y metí la de Rin, eso era muy raro

**-Puedes usar esto-** Le pase su nueva espada y me miro con la típica mirada de: Hablas enserio?, yo le sonreí y empecé a hablar**- A sus posiciones!-** Todos rodearon a mi espirito familiar**- Quiero que te diviertas con ellos, pero no los lastimes mucho-** Este me contesto "_Gracias Myou, hace mucho que no salía a divertirme"_ asentí y me aleje de la zona de batalla**- Recuerden quiero que peleen como equipo, ayúdense entre todos….. EMPIECEN!- **Mi lobo se quedó quito esperando algún ataque, Bon y Rin atacaron primero, gran táctica pero fue desviada por las 7 colas de mi demonio, después de unos minutos todos estaban atacándolo en equipo, con grandiosas tácticas pero fuimos interrumpidos por una voz

**-Rin, vamos a jugar hermanito!-** Todos se tensaron y se pusieron en posición de batalla hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, no me importaba mucho, camine hacia mi lobo y empecé a acariciarlo

**-Myou, ¿Qué hacemos?-**Rin se miraba nervioso, suspire y saque su espada de mi abdomen

**-Aquí tienes-** Este la tomo y la abrió, se cuerpo y espada se llenaron de llamas, en ese instante recordé que no las controlaba muy bien

**-Rin, quiero que te quedes quieto-**

**-¿Qué?-**No le conteste y gire en mis talones para encontrarme con un chico de cabello verde y atuendo gótico

**- Me podrías decir porque has interrumpido la práctica de mis estudiantes?**- Este me miro con aburrimiento

**-Estoy aburrido-**

**-Claro…-** Gire para encarar a todos los chicos**- Quiero que sigan con el entrenamiento-**

**-Sensei sin ofender creo que eso no será posible-** Bon me había contestado

**-Bon, escucha muy bien, aunque casi tengamos la misma edad, yo no quiero arriesgar su vida, además el solo quiero un poco de diversión- **Le sonreí con los ojos cerrados y volví a girar en mi talones para encarar al mismo chico**-Me pordrías decir tu nombre?**

**-Amaimon, el Rey de la Tierra-** Contesto con tanta indiferencia además de eso, parecía que le aburría

**-Bueno, Amaimon, yo seré la que "juegue" contigo, no quiero que mis estudiantes se distraigan de sus deberes-** Este me miro con una ceja levantada**- soy más ruda de la parezco- **Puse una mano en mi pecho e invoque mi espada- **_Sirviente del bien, salva a las 7 princesas y limpia con tu luz-_** Todos miraron mi espada al parecer era interesante**- Vamos Amaimon, o es que le tienes miedo a una chica?-**

**-Está bien, pero no llores cuando pierdas-**Este escupió el palito de una paleta que se estaba devorando y se abalanzó contra mí,yo hice lo mismo, parecía que todo estaba en cámara lenta, cada vez su figura era más grande, al parecer iba a usar sus uñas como navajas, todos estaban en silencio… Fue entonces que se escuchó el sonido de mi espada y sus uñas chocar, al parecer quería clavar sus uñas como un gato en mi cuello- **Al parecer no ere tan débil y tonta que pensé-** Comenzó a empujar a un más mi espada, acercándola peligrosamente a mi cuello

Mire sus ojos y sonreí**- Así es-** Deje de empujar con fuerza y me eche hacia atrás mientras Amaimon se tropezó, aproveche que estaba de espaladas para darle un patada lo suficiente fuerte para mandarlo al suelo, este cayo boca bajo, antes de que se pudiera levantar puse mi pie en su espalda**- Débil y tonta ¿eh?-** Este sonrió y tomo mi pie libre para jalarlo y tirarme al suelo, trate de levantarme pero se subió en mi abdomen y puso su uñas en mi cuello

**-Un poco tonta supongo-** Se estaba burlando de mí, gire mi cabeza hacia mis estudiantes, estos ya venían al rescate

**-Pluto, no dejes que me ayuden-** Mi espíritu animal asintió y se puso en su camino, atacándolos, volví mi atención a Amaimon**-Ahora, si en donde estábamos?-** En un movimiento rápido, rodee su cintura con mis piernas y gire para quedar encime de el con mi espada en su cuello, este me miro con un poco de diversión en sus ojos

**-Que el juego empiece-** Hizo un puño y golpeo le suelo, provoco un terremoto, me caí de su abdomen, cuando intente levantarme este me patio en el estomagó, dejándome sin aire y aventándome lejos de él, apoyándome con mi espada me levante

**- Como no juegas limpio tendré que usar uno que otro truco-** Mordí mi pulgar, así provocándole sangrar y deslizándolo en mi espada, haciendo que mi espada se hiciera más grande y pudiera hacer el truco Dara Dara, los ataques invisibles de mi espada llegaron hasta mi oponente, provocándole una herida en el hombro, este miro la sangre y se enfureció, corrió hacia mi dirección y con un golpe con su puño me lanzo al cielo, me labio se partió pero no era mucho, cuando menos le pensé Amaimon estaba a mi lado, trato de darme otra patada para mandarme hacia al suelo pero la esquive a tiempo para poder subirme en él y comenzar a golpearlo, ambos nos devolvíamos los golpes, fue entonces que llegamos al suelo, caí encima de él, lastimando mis rodillas pero con mi espada otra vez en su cuello, estaba a punto de encajarla pero una voz me detuvo

**-Myou, fue suficiente-** Sentado, disfrutando de la función estaba Mephisto tomando una taza de té, asentí y me levante seguida por Amaimon quien se limpiaba la ropa

**-Fue divertido jugar contigo Amaimon-** Introduje mi espada en mi pecho y me dirigí a mis estudiantes, estos habían atrapado a Pluto, borre el círculo mágico y este despareció

**-Myou que acabas de hacer?, tardamos tanto para atraparlo y tu simplemente lo desapareces-** Rin parecía histérico agitando sus brazos

**-Chicos, me gusto su trabajo en equipo, si siguen así pronto los llevare a una que otra misión-** Mire el reloj de mi celular, faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara la clase, todos estaban emocionados por lo que les dije así que les deje eso 10 minutos libres y se fueron corriendo al salón de clases por sus cosas, vaya que día

* * *

**Narrador *POV***

Los dos hermanos miraban como la chica de cabello rojo cobrizo se alejaba con ambas manos en la nuca

**-¿Y te divertiste?-** Pregunto el hermano mayor

**-Aunque sea una simple humana, me mantuvo entretenido-** En el interior estaba sorprendido como una humana tan joven haya podido contra él, conocía a su hermana pero era aún increíble

**-¿Entonces?-** El hermano mayor estaba interesado en lo que pensaba su hermano menor

**-Sera mi nueva diversión-** Ambos sonrieron un poco y desaparecieron, dirigiéndose otra vez a la oficina de Mephisto

* * *

**IAP: ¿Que les parecio?  
Amaimon:*mira con aburrimiento a IAP* No esta tan mal, al menos la toque  
Myou: Idiota e,é, a la proxima te metere mi espada por el tra-*Es interrumpida por IAP*  
IAP: Calmate Myou, tal vez pronto lo haces  
Amaimon: Que aburrido es esto *se va*  
IAP y Myou: Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capítulo 4: La supuesta misión

**Hola lectores! Aqui el cuarto capitulo! *Q*  
Ah, y no me pertenece Blue exorcist!  
Myou: Solo yo!  
IAP: Si tu  
Myou: Disfruten el capitulo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:  
"La supuesta misión"**

**Myou**_***POV***_

Ya tenía una semana en la Academia dando clases en la mañana y en la tarde entrenar a Rin, las clases eran muy fáciles: en vez de hablarlo lo enseño con obras; pero tratándose de Rin era más difícil, no controlaba muy bien que digamos sus llamas ahora mismo lo estoy esperando en la entrada de los dormitorios, llevo puesto un short negro, una camiseta de botones de cuadros roja y unas botas militares café, aun me dolía un poco las rodillas por culpa del "jueguito" de Amaimon, tengo uno que otro moretón pero nada grave, oh si casi se me olvida, en mi torso tengo las marcas de sus uñas, ese bastardo, pobre de Yukio que tuvo que curarme, no quiero ser un peso para ellos pero él se ofreció a curarme, estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no había notado que Rin estaba enfrente de mí, creo que trataba adivinar mis pensamientos

**-¿Listo?-** Este asintió y nos dirigimos al salón de entrenamiento de exorcistas, esta academia tenía de todo!, al estar ahí quería que Rin se relajar y calentara así que lo puse a meditar un poco, aproveche el momento para hablar con mi hermana, ya paso una semana desde que llegue y no he tenido ninguna llamada de ella, saque de mi bolsillo mi celular y marque el número de mi hermana, pasaron unos segundos antes que me contestara

**-Myou, hermanita, ¿Cómo estás?-**Se escuchaba algo nerviosa

**-Eh bien y ¿tu?, Shura ¿pasa algo?, te escuchas nerviosa-** Me senté en el suelo un poco lejos de Rin

**-¿Nerviosa yo? HA HA HA, eso jamás hermanita-** Esto se está poniendo sospechoso

Fue entonces que al otro lado de la línea se escuchó otra voz** –Señorita Sura su masaje con piedras está listo-** Me quede en shock, mi hermana me estaba usando para vacacionar?, sentí una gran furia que se comenzó a crear en mi interior

**-¿Myou?-**

**-…-** Me está usando

**-Myou, ¿estás ahí?-**

**-¿Me estas usando para vacacionar? ¿Para eso soy? Estaba alegre porque al fin me visitas y resulta que solo me estas usando para VACAIONAR!-** Había gritado lo suficiente alto que Rin salto del susto

**-Myou no es eso, es que-**

**-Es que ¡¿Qué?!, solo admítelo me estas usando, no me querías ver, solo me querías para tener tus malditas vacaciones-** Sentí algunas lágrimassalirse de mis ojos, eran lágrimas de dolor y furia

**-Myou, no te enojes-**

**-¡¿Qué no me enoje?!-** suspire para calmarme y volví a hablar-** Mejor disfruta de tus vacaciones pero eso sí, olvídate que tienes hermana menor- **Colgué antes de que contestara, me levante del suelo y limpie algunas lagrimas

**-¿Qué paso?-** Rin estaba a mi lado, necesitaba desahogarme así que le conté todo, el parecía comprender**-Vaya, pero no crees que exageraste lo último?-**

**-Rin, ¿Cómo te sentirías que tu hermano solo te use para unas vacaciones, que tu estés feliz por al fin volver a verlo pero resulta que es para eso, vacaciones?-** Rin asintió, otra vez sentí las lágrimas volver a mis ojos, pero no quería verme débil, cuando iba a comenzar a caminar Rin me atrapo en un abrazo y me dijo:

**-Myou, que no te vergüenza llorar, desahógate para eso están los amigos, ¿no?-** Sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y empecé a llorar, odio esto, odio ser tan débil ante los demás, odio saber el hecho que mi hermana me haya usado para su propio bien, odio que me lastimen…..  
Después de unos minutos de llorar me separe de Rin, ya más calmada

**-Gracias Rin-** Limpie unas lagrimas

**-De nada, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?-** Pensé un poco y recordé algo:Mephisto también me engaño

**-A darle un pequeña visita a Mephisto-** Gire en mis talones y empecé a caminar, con Rin pisando mis talones, Mephy me va a dar algunas respuestas

* * *

***En USA***

En Estados Unidos, en uno de los SPA más famosos del mundo una intranquila Shura empacaba sus cosas con una velocidad increíble y con lágrimas en los ojos, era cierto había usado a su hermanita para su bien, aun escuchaba las palabras de su hermana menor, que le partieron el alma en dos:

_-..olvídate que tienes hermana menor-_

Había lastimado a su hermana, sin tener conciencia que esta solo la quería ver, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y tomo sus maletas, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto para encontrar el vuelo más pronto posible a Japón y arreglar este error

* * *

**Autor **_***POV***_

Myou caminada a una velocidad rápida dirigiéndose a la oficina de Mephisto y atrás de ella Rin, quien no sabía que estaba pasando, hace unos segundos ella estaba llorando y ahora parecía una máquina de destrucción y furia

**-Myou cálmate-** El peli azul tomo del brazo a la chica y esta se detuvo

**-Rin, no quiero seguir engañada, quiero que me digan la verdad-** Myou había agachado la cabeza

**-Te entiendo pero calmate-** Myou medito la situación y admitió que Rin tenía razón, parecería loca entrar a la oficina de Mephisto si entraba en ese estado, se tranquilizó y comenzaron a caminar con paso normal

Ya estando en frente de la puerta que daba con la oficina de Mephisto, Myou se llenó de valor y abrió la puerta, sin importarle tocar, Rin miro con sorpresa pero la siguió, ambos entraron, Mephisto estaba haciendo un papeleo pero se detuvo a la entrada de estos dos

**-Ohh~Rin, Myou ¿En qué les pue..-** Este fue interrumpido por Myou que llego hasta su escritorio, ignorando completamente al Rey de la Tierra, que miraba con curiosidad la situación

**-Mephisto-** Este se dio cuenta que era algo muy serio cuando lo llamaba por ssu nombre**- Dime la verdad, ¿Mi hermana sí o no fue a una misión?**

**-Myou, ¿Cómo dudarías de ello?**- Mephisto puso ambos codos en su escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos, ya sabiendo a donde esto iba a llegar

**-Pues hoy hable con mi hermana y pude escuchar claramente alguien le decía "**_**Señortita Shura su masaje de piedras está listo", **_**ahora me puedes explicar eso-**

En la comisura de los labios de Mephisto se forma una pequeña sonrisa **–Al parecer nos has descubierto-** Myou sintió como si le dieran una bofetada, como podía admitirlo así como nada

**-¿Por qué la apoyaste?-**Mephsito ladeo la cabeza

**-¿Y porque no?-**

**-Me uso como un pase para vacacionar-**

**-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-**

Myou apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza, Rin se dio cuenta de su acción, Amaimon le pareció aburrido el problema así que se concentró en comer sus paletas

**-¿Malo?, que me uso tal vez?, que yo quería al fin visitarla para pasar tiempo juntas pero al parecer le importo más sus vacaciones, ah y que ambos me engañaron pero si me hubieran dicho la verdad tal vez ahorita mismo no sintiera odio contra los dos**- Myou estaba aguantando las ansias de llorar, Mephisto sentía un poco de ternura por la pequeña

**-Buena razón Myou, así que doy mis más sinceras disculpas-** Myou pensó en su respuesta pero otra duda aperecio en su mente

**-Antes de que te perdone, ¿Por qué la ayudaste? Y quiero la verdad**- Había levantado la mirada para encararlo

**-Me convenció con unas mangas- **Myou negó con la cabeza, no podía odiar e Mephisto, era demasiado ingenuo cuando se trataba de mangas o alguna cosa nueva para el

**-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas-** Rin esperaba por su tutora apoyado en una pared**- Rin nos tenemos que ir, aún tenemos tiempo para entrenarte-** Myou giro en sus talones y fue cuando al fin noto la presencia de Amaimon, no le tomo mucha importancia, estaba un poco enojaba con él por dejarla esas marcas en su abdomen

Rin se quejó**-Que aburrido-** Myou camino hasta él y le golpeó la cabeza

**-No estoy de buen humor para tus berrinches, además hoy nos vamos a divertir porque en vez de usar velas te voy a lanzar pelotas-**

Amaimon miro con aburrimiento a los dos humanos**-Rin, ¿Cuándo vas a querer divertirte de verdad?-** Myou giro en sus talones y se acercó peligrosamente a Amaimon, este lo hacía a propósito para al menos entretenerse

**-Mira, Amaimon, no estoy para tus patéticos juegos, fue suficiente con que me dejaras estas marcas en el abdomen**- Myou se alejó llevándose a Rin pero sin antes decir**- Ah y a la próxima que me hagas enfadar "su majestad" prometo patearte el trasero-** Sin más que decir tutora y protegidos salieron de la oficina

Mephisto miro a su hermano**- Al parecer tu diversión ya no está interesada en ti-**

Amaimon subio los hombros como si dijera que no le importara, Mephisto acepto el gesto y siguió con sus labores, pero lo que no sabían fue que Amaimon pensó por sí mismo _– Tal vez tengas razón Nii-san pero ahora estoy muy interesado y quiero mucho más diversión- _Una media sonrisa se cormo en sus labios, de su bolsillo extrajo una paleta y la introdujo en su boca, pensando en sus planes que tenía para esa chica que había captado su atención

* * *

**IAP: Al parecer Amaimon tiene uno que otro plan para Myou  
**_Estupido y sensual Amaimon_ aparece**-Así es *hace una sonrisa tenebrosa*  
****Myou: ¿De que hablan?**- Se pone a su lado  
**IAP y Amaimon: Nada:3  
Myou: e,é Son unos raros  
Amamion: Gracias por leer!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Dia de diversiones

**Hola lectores! Otro capitulo nuevo de Dulce tentacion antes de todos quiero iformarles que no se si seguir la historia o borrarla, nadie deja reviews y eso me deprime mucho u.u al parecer no les interesa para nada**

**Myou: ¿QUE? D:  
IAP: Si, como dije talvez lo cancelo  
Myou: TT-TT **

**Bueno ustedes escogen seguir o no  
Disfruten el 5 capitulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:  
"Día de diversiones"**

**Myou ***_**POV***_

Al día siguiente desperté un poco mejor de humor, desayune con los chicos y los acompañe hasta la entrada de la academia, mis clases ahora eran en la tarde como deberían de ser pero hoy iba a girar la cosas, le voy a pedir permiso a Mephisto para poder llevar a los chicos a Mephy Land, se lo merecían ya que están trabajando muy bien, además Rin ha mejorado un poco en eso de controlar su llamas y también quería distraerme del problema de mi hermana, volví a mi habitación y me cambie de mi pijama a un short blanco corto, una blusa negra sin tirantes, un suéter azul cielo encima y miss siempre confiables converse negros, use mi llave para ir a la oficina de Mephisto, antes de abrir la puerta di tres toques, al otro lado se escuchó la familiar voz de mi amigo diciendo: _"Pase"_, cuando entre Mephisto estaba jugando con un video juego y tenía montañas de papeleo en su escritorio

**-Mephi ¿Qué haces?-** Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio

**-Trabajando ¿no ves?-** Seguía jugando con su videojuego

**-Estas juga..-** Fui interrumpida

-¡**Estoy trabajando!-**

**-Bueno…Te quería pedir permiso para poder llevar a los chicos a Mephy Land-** Dejo de jugar y en una nube rosa desapareció la consola y dirigió su atención a mí

**-¿Se podría saber porque?-** Tenía su codo en el escritorio y con su palma sostenía su mentón

**-¿Y porque no?-**Use su técnica para esquivar la pregunta

**-Usando mi técnica, muy buena movida Myou-** Sonreí

**-Lo chicos han trabajado muy duro y quiero recompensarlos con un día de diversión y ¿qué hay mejor que un parque de atracciones para divertirte?-**

**-Muy cierto, te lo permitiré pero solo esta vez-**

**-Gracias Mephy-** Me levante de mi lugar y salí de la oficina dirigiéndome a encontrarme con mis estudiantes

**-¿Escuchaste todo Amaimon?**- De una puerta entro Amaimon con su típica llolipop en su boca

**-Así es Nii-san, ¿pero a mí que me importa?-** Mephisto sonrió a la reacción de su hermano, algo tiene planeado pensó el hermano menor

**-Hoy puedes divertirte jugando con nuestro hermano menor-** En una nube rosa apareció una charola con una tetera y dos tazas de té**- ¿Azucar?-** Le menor asintió pensando en qué hacer con su hermano menor, ya ha peleado con el antes y ya tenía en claro que no controlaba muy bien sus llamas, entonces…..sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano mayor**- ¿En qué piensas Amaimon?-** Ambos tomaron sus tazas, perezosamente Amaimon miro por la ventana al igual que su hermano mayor

**-En como molestar a nuestro hermano menor-** Fue entonces que vieron pasar a Rin y a sus amigos corriendo

**- Al parecer tienes unos segundos para decidir-** Los hermanos dieron un sorbo a su té, el menor pensó su decisión

**Rin**_** *POV***_

Myou me había llamado diciendo que tenía un gran problema, estaba atrapada contra unos demonios de rango alto, pidió que llevara a todos y así lo hice, ahora mismo nos estábamos dirigiendo donde Myou se encontraba

**-Okumura estas seguro que es por aquí?**-Bon estaba a mi lado corriendo

**-Si estoy muy seguro, dijo que pasando la biblioteca a un lado de la ti… ¿MYOU?-** No termine mi oración al mirar a Myou jugando con su espada, ¿Dónde están los demonios?

**-Ah, hola chicos-** Nos sonrió

**-Sensei ¿está bien? ¿Dónde están los demonios?-** Konekomaru fue el que hablo

**-Les mentí, los traje hacia aquí porque hoy nos vamos a divertir, nada de clases-** Todos miramos a Myou estábamos muy confundidos**- Síganme-** Comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, yo inmediatamente la seguí, los otros dudaron pero al final cedieron, todos seguíamos a nuestra Sensei sin entender

Después de caminar un poco Myou se dirigió a una puerta para introducir una llave, ninguno hablaba, solo el silencio de nuestros pasos, abrió la puerta y dejo que pasáramos uno por uno, yo fui el ultimo, cuando entre no lo podía creer…. ¡MEPHYLAND!

**-Bueno, Mephy me dio permiso a que les diera este día libre, pueden pasearse y hacer lo que quieran-** Corrimos a la entrada peor algo me detuvo, era Shiemi

**-Rin, recuerdas que me prometiste que la próxima vez que viniéramos, estaríamos juntos-** Sentí un leve rubor subir a mis mejillas, era cierto

**-Este..umm….yo..-** Fue cuando sentí un codazo en mis costillas, Myou me miraba con enojo

**-¡Idiota solo dile que sí!-** Mire a Shiemi, también estaba sonroja

**-Claro Shiemi-** Ambos nos alejamos de los demás, voltee hacia atrás y mire a Myou guiñándome el ojo y levantando un pulgar, otra vez me sonroje y ella empezó a reírse

**Myou **_***POV***_

Después de que Rin y Shiemi se alejaron mi acerque a los demás chicos

**-Ahora a divertirnos, ¿Quién se quiere subir a la montaña rusa?-** Junta mis palmas y empecé a saltar de la emoción

**-Umm yo-** Shima levanto su brazo

**-¡Perfecto!-** Tome su mano y lo empecé a arrastrar hasta la fila, con los demás siguiéndonos riéndose por mi acción

**-¡Sensei espere por favor!-** Shima gritaba

Pare en seco y gire en mis talones**- Por favor, se los pido, no me llamen Sensei, me siento vieja y aburrida, díganme Myou, es mucho mejor, y bueno a subirnos a la montaña-** Les di una cálida sonrisa y empecé otra vez mi jornada hacia la montaña, hace mucho que no me subía a una

Después de hacer una fila de 20 minutos, fue nuestro turno, me senté en los asientos de enfrente con Shima

**-¿Listo?-** Se miraba algo asustado

**-Jeje cla-claro-** Aseguraron los cinturones de seguridad y el juego empezó, tome la mano de Shima para que se calmara, atrás de nosotros estaba Rin con Shiemi y despues estaban Bon con Izumo, aunque no lo admitían hacían una grandiosa pareja y Konekomaru había decidido no subirse; cada vez estábamos más cerca de la cima, miraba hacia los lados, admirando la vista, estando en la cima el carrito dejo de avanzar y levantamos los brazos esperando la mejor parte, pero en un milésima de segundo pude notar una sombra pasar a alta velocidad enfrente de Konekomaru, no le tome mucha importancia y disfrute del juego, Shima no me soltó la mano, la sentía algo adolorida pero no importaba, él estaba asustado.

Cuando al fin término al juego baje riéndome, era muy divertido, hace mucho que no venía a un parque de atracciones

**-Ahora, ¿Qué les parece las tazas locas?-** Se miraron entre si y asintieron, perdí de vista a Rin y Shiemi, de seguro se fueron a otro juego

**-Myou-** Gire en mis talones y me encontré con Shima, estaba sonrojado y se estaba rascando la nuca**- Este…um es lo de la montaña rusa, perdó..-** Puse un dedo en su boca para que se callara

**-Shima, no hay nada que perdonar, todos deben de tener miedo alguna vez-**

**-Chicos, ¿a las ta..-** Mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie solo Shima y yo**- Se largaron, sin nosotros-**

**-Nos subimos al juego-** Shima apunto a las tazas locas, asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia ellas, estaban algo solas así que no tardamos mucho en subirnos, cuando empezó a girar levante mis brazos, era relajante sentir el aire contra mis brazos, mire a Shima y este me miraba a mí, me sonroje un poco, cuando termino el juego bajamos y buscamos algo que comer, encontramos un puesto de comida chatarra donde estaba Bon e Izumo comiendo, me senté en su mesa y les sonreí

**-Chicos se separaron de nosotros, tan enfadosa soy-** Hice una cara de cachorrito regañado

**-Teníamos hambre-** Bon fue frio con su respuesta

**-Bueno, ahora que estamos juntos, nos su..-** No puede terminar mi oración, ¿hoy es el día de no terminar oraciones o qué? Me había terminado un estruendo grande, los 4 salimos y nos encontramos a Amaimon con Sheimi en los brazos y Rin persiguiéndolo, había desplegado su espada**- Demonios, me lo va a pagar ese idiota-** Puse mi mano en el pecho e invoque mi espada**-** _S__**irviente del bien, salva a las 7 princesas y limpia con tu luz-**_

**-Myou, ¿Qué hacemos?—**Mis estudiantes tenían sus armas, era un momento excelente para que trabajaran en equipo

**-Distraigan a Amaimon mientras hacen eso tratara de quitarle a Sheimi-** Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia donde estaba Amaimon, yo en cambio corrí hacia Rin y lo taclee, no le iba a permitir ser usado por ese demonio

**-¿Qué haces Myou?¡QUITATE!-** Trato de empujarme pero le quite su espada

**-No puedo dejar que ese demonio te use como una diversión, juntos vamos a quitarle a Sheimi, trabajo en equipo, ¿entendido?-** Rin asintió y le explique lo que tenía que hacer, tenían que distraer a Amaimon, este estaba en la montaña rusa con Sheimi en su hombro, comencé a escalar poco a poco, los chicos lo hacían muy bien, Amaimon estaba entretenido con los chicos, Sheimi me miro y le hice un gesto para que no digiera nada, estando cerca procure no hacer ruido pero no funciono, Amaimon me miro, tiro a Sheimi y me ataco, pude ver como Kuro la atrapa en su espalda, bloquee sus ataques con mi espada, esto era muy molesto, en un punto lo patee en el estómago haciéndolo patinar hacia atrás, eso me dio tiempo para bajar pero no lo suficiente, me tacleo así mandándome al suelo

**-Eres mi nueva diversión Myou-** Amamimon había caído encima de mí, me empezó a golpear otra vez, le devolví uno que otro golpe, fue entonces que con sus uñas rasguño mi mejilla izquierda, ardió mucho, Amaimon iba a repetir su acción pero algo lo tacleo, gire mi cabeza a donde habían caído y no lo podía creer era ella…


	7. Capitulo 6:La reconcilacion

**Hola chicos, aqui el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, muchisimas gracias a los que dejaron su review! Eso es muy dulce de su parte! 3  
Disfruten el nuevo capitulo y dejen su comentario! ;)  
A/N: Hoy publicare este y otro capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:  
La reconciliación **

Myou estaba pasmada, Shura estaba protegiéndola de Amaimon, todos los estudiantes llegaron al lugar de su caída, todos miraban a Myou, tenía su labio inferior abierto, su cara estaba llenas de golpees, su mejilla izquierda tenía 4 rasguños y estaba llorando mirando hacia su hermana, Shiemi corrió hacia ella

**-Nii-san rápido, hay que ayudarla- **Del estómago del espíritu familiar de la rubia apareció una planta medicinal, de ahí comenzaron a curarla, Myou gemía del dolor y Shura peleaba con Amaimon con toda su furia

**-Idiota, lastimaste a mi hermana, ahora lo lamentaras-** Shura mordió su pulgar y invocó la técnica Kirigakure Ryuu-Makengi, Amaimon recibió un golpee, provocando una herida sus brazos**- ¿Mephisto te dejo entrar cierto? Luego me encargara de ese payaso mal vestido- ** Amaimon miro sus heridas y se enfureció, quien se creía ella al herirlo y amenazar a su hermano

Lo que no sabían es que a la lejanía Mephisto disfrutaba del entretenimiento pero al escuchar que fue amenazado y llamado "payaso" una sonrisa se formó en su cara** – Esto será muy interesante-** Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar del enfrentamiento

Amaimon atacaba a Shura y esta se defendía, Rin quería ayudar pero Myou no se lo permitía, no quería que sus llamas lo controlaran

**-Nadie amenaza a mí Nii-san y me lastima-** Amaimon le dio una patada a Shura en su estómago, mandándola lejos, Myou no resistió su furia y se levantó a ayudar a su hermana, en el camino hacia ella recogió su espada y ataco a Amaimon, este la mirada aburrida, no entendía como los humanos podían dar su vida por otros, pero en ese momento no se percató de que a sus espaldas llego Shura y le enterró su espada en el hombro, este se tragó un aullido de dolor y tomo a Myou de sus hombros y la lanzo a cierta distancia, dejándola inconsciente, Shura comenzó a llorar y saco su espada del hombro de Amaimon, la levanto en el aire y después la bajo para clavarla en el cabeza del antes mencionado pero su ataque fue interrumpido por el payaso mal vestido, con su paraguas había detenido la espada de Shura, esta miro con furia a Mephisto

**-Creo que ya es momento para terminar este jueguito, ¿no crees Shura?-** Mephisto tenía un tono maligno en su voz, Shura quito su espada y corrió hacia su hermana menor, Rin la estaba cargando en sus brazos, se estaba despertando

**-¿Shu-shura?-** Su voz era débil y tenía los ojos medio abiertos

**-Myou perdóname, no quería lastimarte, perdóname, perdóname-** Todos se quedaron pasmadas al ver el carácter de su sensei, ella era una persona muy orgullosa y ahora su orgullo estaba en los suelos, Myou sonrío tomo su mano y la apretó

**-Shura no tengo nada que perdonarte, tal vez dije unas estupideces pero siempre seré tu hermana menor y te voy a querer-** Del ojo derecho de Shura se escapó una lagrima y rodo por su mejilla, se abalanzo contra su hermanita y la abrazo

**-Myou te quiero tanto-** Myou sonrío

**-Sensei creo que es necesario que llevemos a Myou al hospital se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y está sangrando-** Konekomaru le había informado a Shura, esta se separó de su hermano y se percató de que era cierto, de la frente de su hermana comenzaron a rodaron unas gotas de sangre, Myou se volvió a desmayar

**-Rin corre lo más rápido que puedas y lleva a mi hermana a la enfermería de la escuela, luego los alcanzo-** Rin asintió y empezó a correr, agradecía en su mente que no pesaba mucho, en el camino Kuro los alcanzo y subió a su lomo, así saltando de techo a techo llegaron a la enfermería, dentro de ella se encontró con su hermano menor curando el tobillo de una chica**-Yukio necesito tu ayuda-** Este volteo y su cara cambio a una de preocupación

**-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?-**

**-No tengo tiempo para explicar solo ayúdala-**

**-Está bien, déjala en la cama, are lo que pueda para ayudarla-** Rin asintió y puso delicadamente a Myou en una de las camas que estaban al lado de la ventana y Yukio empezó a hacer lo suyo, comenzó en inspeccionar la herida de su cráneo, era un poco profunda y era de 5cm, busco entre las cajones algunos ungüentos para las heridas y vendas, empezó con su cráneo, primero lo limpio para que no se infectara, le puso un poco de ungüento y vendo su cabeza, después siguieron sus otras heridas, estas ya estaban algo tratadas gracias Shiemi, el solo las trato un poco y ya estaba lista, justo cuando termino entraron todos, enfrente de ellos Shura jalando de las orejas a Amaimon y Mephisto, no tenía nada de cuidado con ellos

**-Escucha muy bien Amaimon, cuando se despierte mi hermana le vas a pedir disculpas y tu Mephisto vas a asegurarte de que lo haga- **Los soltó y camino hacia Myou**-¿Estará bien cuatro ojos?**- Yukio se enojó **–Bueno, no te enojes pero ya enserio ¿estará bien?-** Yukio miro a Shura, esta tenía mucho miedo en sus ojos

**-Sí, sus heridas son mínimas-** En ese preciso momento Myou abrió los ojos

**-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿y qué hago yo aquí?-** Shura abrazo a su hermanita

**-Myou estaba tan preocupada por ti-** Myou comenzó a consolar a su hermana mayor

**-Oye ¿crees que ese elfo de navidad..-** apunto hacia Amaimon, este se quiso echar contra ella pero Mephisto lo detuvo-** se puede deshacer de mí?**-

**-Hablando de ese elfo, te quiere decir algo-** Shura mira a Mephisto y este jalo a Amaimon hacia la cama de Myou

**- Dile Amaimon-**

**-Pero Nii-san, jamás caería tan bajo como pedirle perdón a una simple humana-** A Mephisto le aprecio una vena pulsante en la frente (tipo anime :D) y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Amaimon

**-Cállate y ahora discúlpate-** Amaimon sobo su cabezo y mira a Myou

**-Me disculpo por haberte golpeado-** Lo dijo en un susurro

**-¿Qué?-** Myou se acercó más a Amaimon

**-Que me disculpo por haberte golpeado-** Esta vez Myou escucho y sonrió victoriosa

**-Disculpa aceptada-** Mephisto dejo que Amaimon se fuera

**-Myou lamento lo que mi hermano te ha hecho, prometo que será la última vez-** Shura lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a ella peligrosamente

**-Escucha bien payaso mal vestido, tú tienes la culpa de que esto le pasara a mi hermanita, y además espero que cumplas tu promesa o ya no saldré contigo**- Todos menos Mephisto y Shura, abrieron la boca

**¡¿Estas saliendo con Mephy y no me lo dijiste?!**- Myou estaba sorprendida

**-Así es Myou, soy tu cuñado-** Mephisto le sonrió dulcemente

**-¿Por qué siempre me entero al último?-** Shura soltó a Mephisto enojada y volteo a Myou

**-Apenas tenemos una semana de relación-** Myou sonrío y negó con la cabeza

**-Esperen, si Shura regreso eso significa que ¿Myou se tiene que ir?**- Todos los estudiantes abrazaron a Myou, le tenían mucho cariño

**-Claro que no, se puede quedar como ayudante de Shura pero necesito hablar con ella antes-** Mephisto le giño un ojo a Shura y se fue, esta estaba sonrojada

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** Myou tenía una ceja levantada

**-Nada, fue nada-** Shura rio nerviosamente

**-Bueno..-** Myou bostezo y todos hicieron un coro "Aww" se miró tan tierna

**-Salgan todos que mi hermana necesita descansar-** Shura empezó a empujarlos a la salida

**-Recupérate Myou-chan-** Con eso se fue Shiemi

**-Nos vemos y recupérate muy pronto Mypu- **Dijeron Shima y Konekomaru

**- Adiós Myou-** Izumo se despidió

**-Descansa muy bien-** Bon fue el penúltimo en salir

**-Recupérate Myou, espero verte muy pronto-** rin fue el último en despedirse, Shura cerró la puerta y arrastro una silla hasta quedar al borde la cama de Myou y se sentó en ella

**-Shura, me cantas la canción de cuna que me cantabas de pequeña, por favor?**-

**-¿No crees que eres muy grande para eso?-**

**-Por favor o no te hablo-** Shura sonrió y empezó a cantar

**_- Duerme, niñita, duerme,_**

**_Ho, mi niñita, duerme,_**

**_¡Qué bonita eres, qué bonita eres_**

**_Qué linda eres!_**

**_¿Dónde está la criada, dónde está la joven?_**

**_¿Dónde está tu joven criada?_**

**_¡Se fue, se fue, _**

**_Lejos, detrás de la colina!_****-** Cuando Shura termino miro que su joven hermana estaba en un sueño profundo y cómodo, acaricio su frente y comenzó a tararear la misma canción, recordando muchos momentos..


	8. Capitulo 7: Solo queria saber el sabor

**Capitulo 7! Wow es genial espero que les guste mucho, en este capitulo se van a llevar una sorpresa grande! Dejen sus review  
Myou: ¿Que vas a hacer? e,é  
IAP: Espera y veras**

_**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Blue exorcist, solo Myou y la historia**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:  
Solo quería saber el sabor**

**Myou*****_POV*_**

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente, ahora era la ayudante de mi hermana aunque yo era la que más clases daba, según Yukio mis heridas ya estaban sanas, desde ese día no he visto a Amaimon, se podría decir que extraño pelear con el pero mi hermana me lo ha prohibido, ella y yo hemos tenido más tiempo para estar juntas, aún vivo con los chicos, es muy divertido, ahora mismo estamos en un centro comercial porque al parecer mi hermana va a tener una cita con Mephy y quiere verse espectacular

**-¿Y a donde te va a llevar?-** Estaba al lado de mi hermana caminando entre las personas

**-No lo sé, no me quiso decir-**

**-Y ¿Cómo piensas que te puedo ayudar si ni sé a dónde te va a llevar?-**

**-No lo sé, oye ahorita vuelvo voy a ver unas botas-** Mi hermana se alejó y aproveche el momento para llamarle a Mephy

Después de esperar a que contestara, escuche su animada voz-¡**Myou!, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-**

**-Mi hermana me ha traído al centro comercial para comprar ropa para su cita pero no sabe a dónde la vas a llevar y no sé cómo ayudarla, así que por favor dime ¿A dónde le vas a llevar?-**

**-¿Y cómo sé que tú hermana no está a tu lado?-**

**-Mephy confía en mí no lo está, ahora solo dime ¿a donde la vas a llevar?-** Escuche su risa

**-Te voy a creer, la voy a llevar a un restaurante elegante-**

**-Perfecto, tengo en mente un vestido que vi hace unos momentos, gracias Mephy nos vemos después-** Colgue y guarde mi celular, mira hacia la tienda donde estaba mi hermana, estaba midiéndose unas botas, me aleje del lugar buscando la tienda de vestidos que había visto, cuando al fi la encontré mire el vestido perfecto para mi hermana: era negro y corto, era tipo cuadrado sin espalda y cintura Imperio, era muy bello, se lo pedí a la cajera y ella con gusto me lo mostro, lo admire un poco más y lo compre junto con unos tacones rojos, cogí la bolsa y me dirigí a donde mi hermana estaba, apenas estaba saliendo de comprarse unas botas

**-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?-** Apunto a la bolsa

**-Oh esto es lo que vas a usar para la cita, así que vámonos que debo maquillarte y peinarte-** Mi hermana se quedó con la boca abierta, no tuve otro remedio que arrastrarla hacia nuestro auto

**-¿Ya estoy lista Myou?-**

**-Ya casi-** Cuando habíamos llegado a los dormitorios, vende los ojos de mi hermana e hice mi trabajo, la vesti, maquille y peine; su maquillaje era natural con unas labios un poco rojos y rubor rosa, con su cabello hice un moño y deje uno que otro cabello suelto para que se mirara coqueta, el vestido le quedo perfecto al igual que los tacones, ahora mismo le estaba dando unos retoques**- ya.. casi.. y .. listo-** Quite la venda y puse un espejo en su cara, esta abrió la boca

**-Es..Es.. Genial! Gracias Myou-** Me abrazo y empezó a dar saltos de la emoción, en eso entro Rin

**-Mephisto vino por…-** Rin miro a Shura y se quedó con la boca abierta**- Shura te vez genial-**

**-Gracias Rin, bueno ya me voy-** Tomo su bolso y salió de mi habitación, yo la seguí

**-Oye te tengo que entregar-** Mi hermana se rio, estando cerca de la puerta mi hermana se puso nerviosa**- Clámate solo es una cita, nada malo va a pasar-** Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Mephisto

**-Oh, Myou, buenas noches, vine por tu hermana-**

**-Hola Mephy, aquí la tienes-** Me hice a un lado para que pudiera ver a mi hermana, este abrió los ojos con asombro

**-¿Tan mal me veo?-** Mi hermana tenía los brazos cruzados

Mephy salió de su trance**- Claro que no, te vez extremadamente hermosa-** Mi hermana se sonrojo

**-Bueno, nos vemos después-** Mi hermana salió y yo cerré la puerta, eran apenas las 7 así que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, cene con las chicos, hice que Rin se riera hasta que escupió su comida en la cara de Yukio, este lo persiguió alrededor de las mesas hasta que lo atrapo y le aventó comida en la cara, yo en cambio me había reído hasta que me cai en al suelo y empecé a rodar, después de eso recogimos y yo salí a pasear no tenía nada en mente

* * *

**Narrador*p****_ov*_**

El demonio peli verde suspiro, su hermano mayor había salido en una cita con la pelirroja Shura. Estaba aburrido en la oficina, había tenido en mente molestar a Rin pero su hermano mayor su enojaría mucho y no quería que estuviera enojado. Miro por la ventana, cuando sus ojos captaron a una conocida chica pelirroja, sentada en la orilla de la fuente.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, rápidamente salto de la ventana, aterrizando delicadamente atrás de ella, toco su hombro asustándola y asiéndola caer a la fuente

**-¿Por qué eres tan torpe?-** Pregunto el demonio con un aire infantil, Myou miro a la mano del demonio que le ofrecía, está la tomo y se levantó. El la mira de pies a cabeza, traía puesto un short corto, una camiseta blanca de botones y unos tenis rojos, pero sus ojos se quedaron mirando fija a su pecho. Myou miro a donde se dirija su mirada. Su camiseta se había pegada a su piel, debido al agua que mojo su figura, dejando al descubierto su sujetador negro, Myou se sonrojo y creuzo sus brazos en su pecho

**- De-deja de mirarme idiota!- **Grito apenada**- O le dire a mi hermana-**

**-Crees que tu hermana me puede poner un dedo encima?-** Dijo con un tono orgullo**-¿Quieres jugar un juego conmigo?- **

_"Qué demonios piensa este lo..-_ Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por al demonio que la cargo en su brazos, después salto hacia la oficina de su hermano, dejándola algo aturdida

**-Hey, ¿Qué estas asiendo?-**

**-¿Quieres un lollipop?-** Pregunto son ponerle atención a la chica

**-Uhm.. si-** Contesto lentamente, el demonio le dio uno y la tomo, metiéndola en su boca, chopo un poco la golosina, la cual era un poco acido, sin poder saber el sabor pregunto**- ¿Qué sabor es?-**

**-No estoy seguro-** Puso su dedo en el labio, pensando en que podría ser**- Déjame probarla-**

**-Uhm claro-** Saco la lollipop de su boca y se la ofreció al demonio pero este tenía otros planes en mente. Presiono sus labios contra los de ellas, abrió un poco su boca y deslizo su lengua por su labio inferior. En shock y con sus ojos muy abiertos, nunca pensó en besar un demonio, menos el hijo de satán, quiso empujarlo pero era más fuerte, le dio un que otro golpee pero no se movía, fue entonces que abrió la boca para protestar, pero Amaimon aprovecho esta ventaja para introducir su lengua en la boca del chica, explorando cada rincón de ella. Se alejó de ella, dejándola soreprendida

**-Creo que era uva agría-** Respondio con tono infantil, Myou miro al demonio, sorprendida, muy sonrojada y sus labios hormigueando del inesperada intensidad del beso, apretó el puño y golpeo al demonio

**-¿Qué te crees por besarme? Idiota!-** LA chica salió de la oficina, estando en un pasillo medito lo pasado_ "Wow..Besa muy bien."_ Rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, provocándole sonrojarse aún mas

Por mientras el chico demonio tocaba su mejilla donde le habían dado el golpee y sonrio **–Myou, tienes un sabor muy dulce que me gusto y quiero probar nuevamente-**

* * *

**Myou:*Sonrojada* ¿Co-como pudiste?  
IAP: No te hagas a ti te gusto *La mira con una sonrisa perversa*  
Amaimon: A mi gusto  
Myou: *Se sonroja aun mas* Calla! Me voy de aqui! *Se va corriendo*  
IAP: Gracias por leer, dejen su review! *-***


	9. Capitulo 8: ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Hola lectores!**

**Bueno he decidido que voy a seguir la historia...**

**Hoy subire 3 capitulos en un día así que por favor dejen su review :)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Blue Exorcist, solo Myou y la trama!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:  
"¡Sorpresa!"**

Amaimon no podía dejar de pensar en Myou, y que fue algo egoísta al besar pero borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza, él podía hacer lo que él quería cuando él quería, pero lo que el rey demonio no sabía era que Myou también pensaba en el

_"Me beso… ¡el me beso!"_ La chica se encontraba preparando las cosas para su clase que empezaba en 2 horas, al pensar en el encuentro que tuvo con el rey demonio hizo que se sonrojara-** Myou deja de pensar en eso, lo más seguro es que ya lo olvido-** Agito su cabeza para tratar de alejar ese pensamiento pero no tuvo éxito, su mente la traicionaba al mostrarle imágenes del beso, los suaves labios del chico y su sabor tan particular a dulce. Levanto su mano, hasta que sus dedos tocaron sus labios, haciéndola sonreír y sonrojarse_- "Este sentimiento…. Es tan raro… pero tan… ¿cálido?- _Suspiro, tomo sus cosas y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con los gemelos, ambos estaban vestidos en ropa cómoda y Rin se encontraba medio dormido

La chica se acercó al antes mencionado -**¡RIN, TEN CUIDADO!-** Rin salto y cayó al suelo, Myou y Yukio se empezaron a reír

**-Nii-san ¿Estas bien?-** Yukio extendió a su hermano gemelo y lo ayudo a levantarse, Myou retenía sus carcajadas pero algunas risitas se escapaban de su garganta

**-Muy graciosito-** Rin apretó sus puños

**-Jeje si, hubieras visto tu cara-** Myou empezó a reiré otra vez, Rin no lo soporto y la tacleo, estando en el suelo Rin empezó a hacerlo cosquillas, Myou reía aún más fuerte**- ¡R-RIN! Pa-para jajajajajaja ¡po-por favor!-** Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y Rin aún seguía con su castigo de cosquillas

**-Di piedad-** Myou negó con la cabeza

**-Nii-san creo que debes de parar, hoy Myou y yo tenemos junta con el director, al parecer habrá un nuevo maestro-** Rin se levantó y ayudo a Myou

**-Tienes suerte que mi hermana estaba aquí- **Myou apenas estaba recobrando el aliento

**- Me duele el abdomen-** quiso reírse pero solo provoco que un dolo pulsante apareciera **– Auh duele, bueno poniendo de lado todo esto, que vamos a comer que muero de hambre-** Rin, Yukio y Myou rieron un poco y después bajaron las escalares para encontrarse con la cocina

* * *

**1 Hora despues**

**-¡Augh!, Yukio vamos a llegar tarde-** Ambos exorcistas se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos de la academia, tratando de llegar temprano, solo faltaban algunos salón que cruzar para al fin llegar a la sala de exorcistas donde siempre se encontraban todos los maestros exorcistas que trabajaban en la academia, fue entonces que recordó que tenía su llave, se siento tan estúpida, se detuvo enfrente de una puerta e hizo girar la llave**- ¡Yukio por aquí!, olvide que teníamos estas malditas llaves-** Yukio al momento al lado de ella, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban todos sus compañeros hablando tranquilamente, también se encontraba Shura jugando un videojuego , ambos suspiraron

**-Llegamos a tiempo-**Yukio sonrió y entro después de Myou, esta cerró la puerta e introdujo la llave en su bolsillo, hoy llevaba puesto unos shorts con medias de red negras, una camiseta de botones blanca, tennis negros y la cazadora del uniforme de los Exorcistas, su cabellos estaba suelto como siempre

Shura levanto su vista del juego y miro a su hermana menor**- oh Myou, ven siéntate con tu hermana mayor-** Myou levanto una ceja con mirada de confusión y sospecha, su hermana sonrió y palmeo una silla que estaba a su lado, lentamente Myou se sentó en la silla**- solo te quiero decir que el nuevo es… bueno es una sorpresa-** La hermana mayor se miraba enojada pero la pequeña no le tomo mucha importancia, fue entonces que entro el director y todos se pusieron de pie

**-Buenos días, hoy les presentare a su nuevo compañero, es exorcista superior de tercera clase-** El director miro hacia la puerta-** Anda entra y preséntate-** Fue entonces que entro un joven de 20 años y Myou se sorprendió, era su ex-novio: Yuzuro Ootori, Yuzuro era de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro, ojos verdes y muy guapo, todo lo que puede soñar una chica… pero de corazón cruel y mujeriego, Myou lo descubrió de la peor forma. Los ojos Yuzuro se posaron en Myou y la miro de pies a cabeza, esta se sintió tan sucia al notar su acción

**-Buenos días, me llamo Yuzuro Ootori, tengo 20 años y espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes-** Yuzuro sonrío de una forma hipócrita, los únicos en notarlo fueron Myou y Shura, ambas lo odiaban

**-Bueno, sin más que decir me voy, procuren ayudar a su compañero y no lleguen tarde a sus clases-** El director salió y todo volvió a la normalidad, menos el hecho de que Myou se sentía incomoda por la presencia del nuevo

**-Hermanita yo me voy, nos queda media hora antes de empezar la clase, voy a estar con Mephisto-** La hermana menor asintió y Shura salió de la habitación

Myou quiso ir con Yukio pero una mano atrapo su muñeca, cuando volteo a ver el dueño se encontró a Yuzuro sonriendo

**-¿Me puedes soltar ahora mismo?-** Yuzuro se empezó a reír y soltó su muñeca

**-Vaya, que buena bienvenida me has dado, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos-** comenzó a acariciar la cara de la chica, lo siguiente que obtuvo fue una manotazo

-** Aléjate maldito idiota-** Myou se dirigió a donde estaban Yukio pero lo que no se daba cuenta era la mirada de Yuzuro en ella y el malévola pensamiento en su mente-_"Una vez fuiste mía, y pronto lo volverás a ser"-_

Myou al sentirse segura junto Yukio y algunos compañeros, volvió a hablar**- ¿Yukio me ayudas en algo?-** El chico la miro extrañado pero asintió

**-Sí, está bien, ¿necesito llevar algo?-** La chica sonrió

**-Unas vendas-** Ambos chicos tomaron lo necesario y salieron a hacer lo que Myou planeaba para su clase

* * *

***En la oficina de Mephisto***

Mephisto estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando algunos reportes, pero de en vez en cuando sus ojos se distraían mirando a Shura quien jugaba con un videojuego

**-Shura lamento el problema que causo mi hermano el día del parque de diversiones-** Shura pauso y el juego y dirigió su atención al demonio

**-Eso… ¡Tsk! No importa, si no hubieras llegado hubiera pasado algo peor-** Shura ladeo su cabeza, de una forma que le pareció ciertamente tierno a Mephisto, este sonrió

**-Pues hubiera sido una tragedia si esa cara tan linda hubiera salido con una cicatriz**- La oración hiso que Shura se sonrojara

**-Co-como digas payaso-**Shura miro hacia el suelo. Mephisto se levantó y camino hacia la mujer que aún estaba sonrojada, levanta con sus dedos su barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada, sus hermosos ojos morados. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando entro el conocido demonio peli- verde

**-Amaimon, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ve a buscar a alguien más a quien molestar- **Mephisto estaba muy enojado porque su momento con Shura había sido arruinado por su hermano menor

**-Aww, no quieres jugar?-**Amaimon se quejó- **Prometo que la mujer de pechos grandes también puede jugar-** Agrego, y puso los ojos de cachorritos más tiernos que pudo, pero este truco no funciono con Shura, solo tenía efecto cuando eran los de su hermana menor

**-¡Piérdete!- ** Shura grito mientras le tiraba un libro a la cara

**-Pero hermano-** Se quejó el demonio, esquivando el libro

Mephisto suspiro-** Si tan aburrido estas, ¿Por qué no asistes a las clases de exorcistas?-** sugirió, para deshacerse de su hermano menor

A Amaimon el brillaron los ojos, y pensó: "_Esta sería una gran oportunidad para mirar a Myou"_

**-YEY!-** El demonio salió corriendo del salón, Mephisto giro a ver a una Shura muy enojada

**-Qué demonios acabas de hacer?-** Rugió, preparada para matar al demonio

**-Tranquila, cariño, si las cosas se me salen de las manos, yo mismo mandare a Amaimon a Gehenna-** Aseguro-** Además esto nos dará más tiempo para nosotros solos-** Mephisto rodeo la cintura de Shura**- ¿En dónde estábamos?-** Nuevamente sus labios estaban por tocarse pero entonces entro otra persona, esta era Myou

**-¡NO JODAS!-** Grito Shura

**-Wow, perdón por interrumpir Mephy!-** Este sonrió por la ternura de su cuñada-** pero necesito a mi hermana, las clases ya van a empezar-** Mephisto suspiro y soltó a su pareja

**-Sera en otro momento-** Shura aseguro y se fue con su hermana menor

* * *

***Cram Class***

Ambas hermanas estaban en clase, Myou tenía su cazadora cerrada y reía de en vez en cuando, todos la miraban raro, además el hecho de que su muñeca estaba vendada

**-¿Vinieron todos?-** Pregunto la hermana mayor

**-¡HAI!-** Contesto todos los alumnos, fue entonces que se escuchó unos toques en la puerta y entro Mephisto

**-Buenos días alumnos-** Sonrío el director

**-Buenos días-** Shura tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto

**-Quería informarles que hoy se integra un nuevo compañero a su clase-** _"Lo sabía" _ pensó la pelirroja, después de que el director dio el anuncio, el salón se llenó de comentarios como: "¿Quién será?" "¿Sera chica?", fue entonces que Myou tuvo que callar a sus estudiantes

**-Chicos, guarden silencio, el director está hablando-**

**-Gracias Myou-** Esta asintió- ** Bueno ahora su compañero, ¡Ya puedes entrar!-** hubo un silencio incomodo, y fue entonces que entro el demonio, todos abrieron su boca en sorpresa, menos Myou, Shura y Mephisto, pero realmente Myou quería gritar y no sabía porque, sintió un leve rubor subir a sus mejillas pero lo reprimió y sonrió**- Creo que ya lo conocen, Amaimon, mi hermano menor, espero que se porte bien con ustedes con él y el con ustedes, sin más que decir me voy-** Mephisto palmeo el hombre de Amaimon y salió, todo quedo en silencio

Myou fue la que hablo**- Bienvenido Amaimon, siéntate en donde más te sientas cómodo-** Myou le dio una cálida sonrisa y todo volvió a la normalidad, Amaimon se sentó en la segundo escritorio de la primera columna

**-Perfecto, ahora Myou va a ser la que principalmente se encargue de esta clase-** Shura se apoyó contra el escritorio

**-Gracias..-** Myou comenzó a bajar el zipper de su cazadora, a Shima le brillaron los ojos y Amaimon sintió rabia al ver el de cabello rosa mirar a Myou de esa forma. Cuando el zipper tenía unos 15cm de abierto un pequeño cachorro salto de la cazadora, era una huskey blanco con siete colas y ojos rojos**- Este es Pluto en su forma de cachorro-** Rin se abalanzo contra Pluto y empezó a jugar con el

**-¡Es tan lindo!-** Myou sonrió y los otros estudiantes se acercaron a acariciar al pequeño cachorro

**- Al tener un espíritu familiar tu puedes controlarlo, el deber de cada uno de ellos es protegernos pero si eres demasiado débil ellos te atacaran, por ejemplo: Kuro, ella protege a Rin sin importar que y además puede cambiar su tamaño con o sin la orden de Rin, al igual que Pluto, vamos a hacer una prueba, por favor todos siéntense menos Rin-** Todos hicieron lo que se les pidió **– Rin deja a Pluto en el suelo y posesiónate en la orilla de la habitación y yo me pondré en esta-** Rin hizo lo que se le pidió

**-¿Y ahora?-**

Myou sonrió-** Quiero que me ataques-** Shura se levantó de su asiento, Rin y los demás la miraban con confusión

**-Hermanita, eso no sería una buena idea, te acabas de curar y aun tienes heridas-** Myuo no presto atención le que le dijo su hermana

**-Pe-pero Sensei, no quiero lastimarla-**

**- Quiero que me ataques o te repruebo- ** Myou sonrió victoriosa al ver Rin asentir, este desfundo su espada y su cuerpo se llenó de llamas azules

**-Como usted diga Sensei-** Amaimon sonrió al ver el poder que tenía su chica sobre estos chicos, Rin suspiro y se puso en posesión de ataque, Pluto ladeo la cabeza extrañado y sintiendo el peligro, Myou se quedó calmada. Fue entonces que Rin se abalanzo contra Myou con su espada en alto que estaba dispuesta a chocar contra su cuerpo, Amaimon sintió la necesidad de detenerlo pero se calmó al ver a Rin siendo tacleado por un lobo de 3m de altura, este estaba gruñendo

**-Calma Pluto- **acaricio al lobo y este se quitó de encima de Rin-** Gracias Rin, tienes un punto extra-** Rin se levantó y sonrió por la emoción**- Bueno esta clase pensé en que podrían practicar con algunos demonios-** Myuo abrió la puerta y entraron 4 demonios "bebes": un dragón rojo, una serpiente, un pequeño duende y un zorro amarillo, Pluto desapareció en una nube y apareció en su forma de cachorro y corrió hacia Myou, esta le sonrio al cachorrito**- ¿Listos?-**

* * *

***En el techo de la academia***

**-¡Chicos no es suficiente, los demonios los están rodeando!-** Shura grito desde el lugar donde miraban con atención como los estudiantes trataban de controlar a los demonio, estos habían vuelto a su forma original, Amaimon también estaba participando en la actividad, Myou tuvo que volver a abrirse la muñeca para poder invocar un demonio más poderoso para su gusto

**-¡Chicos Esfuércense !- **Myou grito

**-¡Es lo que estamos haciendo!-** Respondió Bon

Myou sonrió pero pronto se borró hasta que escucho la voz de la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse**- Myou, vaya que eres una buena maestra-** Ambas hermanas giraron en sus talones para encontrarse a Yuzuro

**-¡LARGATE!- **Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo

**-Oh vamos, solo vengo a hablar de una forma pacifista con Myou-** La antes mencionada apretó sus puños

**-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, IDIOTA!¡HAZME UN FAVOR Y DESAPARECE!-** Todos se quedaron quietos, también los demonios al sentir a su amo estremecerse de rabia

**-Myou tu sabes que algún día tenemos que hablar, además como puedes deshacerte de una relación de 2 años?-** Yuzuro ladeo su cabeza con una sonrisa malévola

**-Yo no fui la que se acostó con una zorra después de dos años de pareja, ¿verdad? Yo no fui la que termino nuestra relación en una noche, fui tonta al creer en ti pero nunca caeré tan bajo como para volver a cometer el mismo error-** Myou estaba llorando, giro en sus talones y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras

**-Hmm Shura que sentimental es tu hermanita, deberías enseñarle unos modales como no dejar a alguien hablando solo-** Eso hizo que a todos les hirviera de furia la sangre, este sonrió y se fue, todos caminaron hacia Shura y Shiemi fue la que hablo

**-Sensei, ¿Quién era el?- **Shura suspiro

**-Es un idiota que lastimo mucho a Myou, la hizo creer que nunca la dañaría y que siempre la protegería pero lo que no sabía que debajo de esa mascara de chico lindo está oculto un mujeriego infeliz, la engaño en su aniversario de 2 años y también otras cosas, debo alcanzar a mi hermana antes que haga algo estúpido o ese idiota la encuentra-** Shura se despidió y corrió hacia la escalera, buscando con ayuda de los demonios, a su hermana, por mientras en el techo Amaimon estaba sentado en la orilla de la plataforma, pensando en la que dijo la mujer de pechos grandes, Myou fue lastimada, eso lo hacía pensar que los humanos siempre se quejan de los demonios que son horribles, si tal vez es cierto pero al escuchar este caso se dio cuenta que como un humano puede ser más horrible que un demonio, este humano lastimo algo suyo y no lo dejaría irse así como así sin antes obtener lo que se merecía


	10. Capitulo 9: El ataque

**Lectores aqui esta el capitulo 9 :D (al final no are 3 capitulos solo seran dos: el capitulo 8 y 9)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen su review con los que piensan**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Blue Exorcist, solo mis Oc's y el trama**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:  
"El ataque"**

Myou corrió lo más rápido posible hasta que se cansó, miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en la ala sur de la escuela, ahí habían muchos árboles así que aprovecho para sentarse y tranquilizarse un poco, cerró los ojos y recordó los sucesos que ocurrieron hace medio año, aún sentía la rabia de cuando descubrió a su ex-novio revolcándose con su supuesta amiga, ese día le grito con toda su alma y termino relación, después de algunos días de ese suceso, Yuzuro comenzó a buscarla y la llama para decir que aún la amaba y que se arrepentía pero Myou nunca se dejó caer por sus palabras.

A unos metro de donde se encontraba la chica descansando, estaba Yuzuro espiándola y aprovechando el momento para intimidarla, camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a su lado y le toco el hombro, Myou abrió los ojos y retrocedió al ver la cara del chico, este sonrió plácidamente

**-¿Qué pasa Myuo, me tienes miedo? Solo quiero hablar de persona a persona, solo eso-**

**-Está bien, pero si te acercas de más, te partiré la cara-** El chico sonrío

**-Así será, pero primero hay que disfrutar el cielo estrellado-** Ambos quedaron

* * *

***Por mientras***

Shura había buscado por todas partes pero no encontraba a su hermana menor, ahora mismo se dirigía hacia la oficina de Mephisto, cuando llego a la puerta correspondiente dio tres toques y entro, Mephisto estaba revisando unos papeles pero entonces dirigió su atención a Shura y sonrió

**-Oh cariño, en que te puedo ayudar?-** la pelirroja camino hasta el escritorio y choco sus palmas contra la madera

**-¿Por qué metiste a Yuzuro como exorcista aquí? Tu sabías sobre lo que paso con Myou, ¿Por qué le quieres hacer este daño?-** A la mujer le brillaban los ojos de la rabia

Mephisto entendió de inmediato porque su pareja se miraba tan enojada en ese momento, suspiro y contesto**- Para que Amaimon se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos-** Shura se calmó y miro extrañada a Mephisto

**-¿Pero qué tiene que ver con mi hermana?**- Mephisto levanto a su mano apuntando a una silla, indicándole que se sentara y así fue

**-Fue hace unos días que me di cuenta….-**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

**Mephisto *POV***

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que llego mi cuñada, Amaimon le gustaba pelear con ella pero tenía estrictamente prohibido hacerlo, ya que lastimo seriamente a Myou, desde que habían peleado la primera vez he notado un brillo muy raro en los ojos de Amaimon al ver Myou pasar por al campus, además ella la ha despertado un interés pero no creo que es lo que estoy pensando, o será posible que mi hermana se ha enamorado de una chica humana, bueno dejando de lado eso, recordé la cita romántica que tuve con Shura anoche, se miraba muy hermosa en el vestido, Myou la había dejado increíble, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi hermano menor que estaba en el sillón de mi oficina

**-¿Qué pasa Amaimon, estas incomodo?-** Mi hermano levanto su cabeza

**-Nii-san tengo que contarte algo que paso anoche-** Esto se ponía interesante, entrelace mis dedos y puse atención**- Bueno, cuando estabas en tu cita con la señora de pechos grandes, yo mire a Myou en el fuente y decide jugar un poco con ella, si lo tenía prohibida pero aun así fui, la asuste y cayo a la fuente y quedo mojada..-** Mi hermano me conto todo lo ocurrido hasta que en una parte su quedo callado y suspiro-** .. y la bese-** Así que era cierto lo que pensaba mi hermano se ha enamorado de una humano pero al parecer no lo quiere admitir

**-Bueno, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar hermano menor?-**

**-Nii-san me podrías decir o explicar que es lo que estoy sintiendo por esta humana, es muy raro-** Sonreí por la inocencia de mi hermano

**-Amaimon, lo que estas sintiendo es normal, se llama AMOR-** Mi hermano ladeo la cabeza

**-¿Amor?-** Asentí y empecé a explicarle lo que era, te hacía sentir y hacer, mi hermano menor comprendía muy fácil

-**Pero lo más importante de todo Amaimon es que cuando amas algo, nunca lo dejes ir, lucha por el hasta obtenerlo-** Este asintió

**-Pero es imposible, yo no me puedo enamorar de ella, simplemente no puedo-** Mi hermano se levantó del asiento y salió de mi oficina, dejándome con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer tendré que ayudarlo entender sus sentimientos y no hay mejor forma que los celos

* * *

***PRESENTE***

Shura y Mephisto se quedaron cayados, la pelirroja trataba de procesar la nueva información**- Deja procesar esto, Amaimon está enamorado de mi hermana-** El demonio asintió- **pero no lo quiere admitir o aceptar porque ella es humana..-**

**-Así es-**

**-Entonces usaste a Yuzuro para que le dieran celos a Amaimon o algo así?-**

Mephisto asintió-** Así es, lo has entendido muy bien-**

Shura se levantó su asiento-** Eres un completa idiota, no sabes el dolor que le provocaste cuando le presentaste, ahora ttengo que buscar por ella antes de que..-**

_¡CRASH!_

El estruendo hizo que los dos voltearan hacia la ventana, ahí encontrar a dos personas peleando: Amaimon y Yuzuro, Amaimon llevaba un poco de ventaja, ambos adultos salieron de la oficina corriendo para poder detener este catástrofe

* * *

***Unos minutos antes en el campus***

Myou se sentía incomoda al estar con Yuzuro así que se levanto

**-Amm, me voy, mi hermana debe de estar preocupada-** Lo que esta humana no sabía era que no solo su hermana la estaba buscando como loca, sino también el chico peli verde, el joven demonio la buscaba por todos los lugares, queriendo consolarla, fue entonces que diviso a la humana de pie hablando con esa basura, se escondió atrás de una pared y espero a que Yuzuro se fuera o que ella se alejara lo suficiente para poder abrazarla

**-Oh vamos Myou, yo quiero hablar contigo-** El joven se levantó y rodeo con su brazo el hombro de la chica, esta se sintió asqueada, sus brazos no eran cómodos como los de Amaimon.._" Amaimon",_ el nombre del rey demonio hizo que reaccionaria y empujara al chico, este al ver su resistencia la tomo sus hombros y la estampo contra el árbol, comenzó a acercar su cara para poder besarla pero Myou pudo escapar uno de sus brazos, apretó su puño y golpeo a Yuzuro con todas sus fuerzas. Amaimon por el otro lado estaba a punto de ir en rescate de lo que era suyo pero cuando vio a Myou golpear a Yuzuro tan fuerte que hasta lo mando al suelo sonrió-_"Esa es mi chica"-_

Myou miraba con odio a Yuzuro**- Aléjate de mí maldito idiota!-** Yuzuro ya estaba de pie y miraba el lugar del golpe, este se estaba poniendo morado e hizo que el chico se enojara. Este tomo de los cabellos a Myou y con su mano libre le dio una cachetada muy fuerte

**-¡PERRA!-** Amaimon dejo de sonreír cuando vio a Yuzuro atacar a Myou, sus instintos de demonio lo controlaron y fue corriendo al lugar donde estaban los dos humanos, tacleo a Yuzuro, lo siguiente fue rápido, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto

**-¿Cómo te atreves tocar algo que es mío?-** Yuzuro saco una de sus pistolas y le disparo en el hombro a Amaimon, este por instinto lo mando volando lejos, así empezando una pelea entre el demonio y humano. Myou apenas se estaba levantando del suelo, cuando Amaimon había tacleado a Yuzuro, este la salto y cayó al suelo, la chica toco la mejilla donde Yuzuro la había dado la cachetada, ardía mucho pero entonces recordó que Amaimon la defendió y sintió un rubor subir por sus mejillas

_¡CRASH!_

Myou giro hacia el lugar donde se escuche el estruendo, Amaimon y Yuzuro estaban destruyendo algunas cosas, con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y corrió al lugar

**-¡Deténganse ahora mismo!-** Yuzuro disparo una vez al demonio y camino hacia su dirección, con ambas pistolas apuntando hacia ella

**-Zorra cállate, ahora mismo te voy a hacer arrepentirte por ha…- **No pudo terminar su oración porque Amaimon salto y aterrizo encima de él, el joven demonio sintió tanta rabia al ver que Yuzuro apuntaba a Myou así que decidió saltar y caer en él, Myou quedo pasmada al ver Yuzuro, su piernas quedaron rotas y estaba aullando de dolor, Amaimon tenía ambos puños apretados, listos para acabar con el chico pero fue detenido por Shura que le empujó hacia un lado, Amaimon quiso golpear a Shura pero su puño que detenido por su hermano, Mephisto

**-Hermano entiendo tu rabia… Pero si le haces algo a Shura te matare- **Amaimon asintió y bajo el brazo

**-Perdón hermano… mujer de pechos grandes-** A Shura se le dibujo una vena en la frente al escuchar el apodo pero dejo a eso a lado al ver que Yuzuro estaba en delicadas condiciones

**-Mephisto creo que Yuzuro necesita un doctor-** Esta puso una mano en el hombro de su pareja

**-Sí, creo que es lo más necesario-** Se puso al lado de Yuzuro junto con Shura pero antes que Mephisto pudiera hacer su típica count-down la pelirroja habla

**-Myou, creo que será mejor que descanses un poco-** La hermana mayor le sonrió cálidamente a la menor

**-S-sí-** La menor toco su mejilla

**-Bueno, si eso es todo****_… ¡Eins!¡Zwe!i ¡Drei!-_** Shura, Mephisto y Yuzuro desparecieron en una nube rosa

Amaimon miraba a Myou-**Gracias..por..-** Fue interrumpida cuando Amaimon rodeo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, acariciando su mejilla roja. Myou se sonrojó en poco pero se acurruco en el pecho de Amaimon, lloro un poco mientras el demonio acariciaba su cabello. A ella no le importaba si él era un demonio muy peligroso, ella se sentía segura al estar a su lado

Después de unos minutos Amaimon miro hacia ajo, notando que Myou se había quedado dormida en su pecho usándolo como almohada. Cuidadosamente la levanto en sus brazos como una pareja de recién casados y le llevo a los dormitorios donde ella se hospedaba. Después de buscar la ventana de su habitación, salto y entro en ella, con mucho cuidado la dejo en su cama. El beso su frente

**-Buenas noches Myou-** Susurro en su oído, se acostó a un lado de ella, protegiéndola mientras dormía

* * *

**Myou: *sonrojada* **

**IAP: ¿Que pasa Myou?**

**Myou: ¿Co-como pudiste? **

**Llega Amaimon y abraza a Myou**

**Amaimon: Hola Myou!**

**Esta se aleja sonrojada**

**Myou: dejenme en paz *se sonroja aún más y se va***

**IAP y Amaimon: Aoww se ve tan linda sonrojada**

**IAP: e,é amm okey, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


End file.
